The lost fics: Part 1 of 3ish Cockroach Clusters
by FearfulCaptainBiffElderberry
Summary: Sirius sneaks his boyfriend into Honeydukes one day... A fic I forgot to upload some time ago. SBRL, SLASH, SLIGHT LEMON!


**Disclaimer: **I wish I owned _Harry Potter_, and was the richest woman in Britain, but I'm not. (Sniffle)... 

**Author's Note: **Last night I suffered from insomnia. I just couldn't seem to go to sleep for some reason. Then I realized what was bothering me. I had lost track of 2 fics. Now I pride myself on being able to remember every fic I have ever posted, and yet, I had this memory of one I wrote, that I had just never posted. Then I remembered the word cockroach clusters and it came to me! I never posted this fic!

This was written the day after the "Night of Insanity" mini-series. It was a challenge one of my friends sent me. (I think it was Reeby10, but I'm not sure, and I'm too lazy to go track down that email so...) So anyways, this is the first one of the three "lost fics." That I found after my insomnia. Of the other two, one is also SBRL, and the other is SoubiRitsuka from Loveless. So, I'm gonna stop rambling now, and start uploading...**  
**

btw, the challenge for this one was: SBRL Honeydukes Cockroach Clusters; just in case you were curious.

**  
Warnings: **T'is Yaoi (BoyxBoy)! Homophobes stay out! T'is rated M for a reason, but it's lighter than some of my other stuff! Immature 13 year olds stay out!

* * *

Sirius clutched Remus' hand as he dragged him towards the one eye witch. It was Remus' birthday and Sirius had a special surprise for him. He had it all planned out. Sirius had been keeping an eye on Honeydukes for over a month, trying to find the way the owner locked up every night, and open every morning.

"Sirius," Remus begun, his unclutched hand scratching at the magical blindfold. "Were are we going?" Remus loved his boyfriend very much, but didn't like the idea of being led to some mysterious place by him. _Knowing Sirius_ he thought to himself, _He's probably taking me to pull a prank on __Snivellus __._

"You'll see, love," Sirius replied as he tapped the witch with his wand. He picked Remus up bridal style and carried him into the underground passage.

"Sirius! Put me down!" Remus yelped. Sirius just chuckled and put him down at the foot of the stairs.

"Come on," he said, grabbing Remus' hand again. They finally emerged at Honeydukes candy store. "Happy Birthday," he said as he undid the blindfold. "Pick what ever you want." Sirius pulled out all his money. Sure they were in there illegally, but he was still going to pay the owner. Remus grinned at Sirius.

"You know, if you give me an offer like that," he growled, turning to face Sirius, "Then I just might take it." He gave his boyfriend a quick kiss on the lips before scampering off to find the best chocolate there.

"You give me an offer like that," Sirius said, as he snuck up behind Remus, wrapping his arms around the other boys waist, "and I just might take you," he whispered in Remus' ear. He then begun to play with the gently soft skin there. His hands traveled up Remus chest, over his clothes.

"Sirius," Remus hissed softly, "We can't do that here!"

"Why not?" Sirius asked as he begun to unbutton Remus' shirt.

"Because someone could catch us!" Remus said. Sirius had almost unbutton his shirt entirely.

"No," Sirius replied, removing the hindering garment. "No one will come. I've made sure of it. It's just you and me." He begun to plant gentle kisses down his boyfriend's neck; his hands wandering up and down his body. Sirius was rewarded with a slight moan. He could tell the other boy was losing his resolution. "Besides," He added, spinning Remus around and pressing him against the shelf behind them, "It makes it more exciting this way." Remus made to reply but was drowned out by the lips crashing onto his.

In a very short amount of time both of them were stripped of their clothing, some of which had been flung over the shelves. Sirius had his hand on Remus' cock and was slowly running his fingers up and down the length. Remus moaned, his back arching.

Sadly, the shelf they had been leaning on, wasn't very stable. As Remus pushed back, the shelve fell over, taking the two boys with it.

"What was that?" Remus asked, as they sat amidst the scattered candies.

"I think we fell," Sirius replied looking at what they were sitting in. "Ew," he said holding up a package. "**cock**roach clusters." Remus just playfully slapped his boyfriend as they both burst out laughing.

* * *

**Author's Note:** So I'll upload the other two soon! I have to type up the other SBRL though, so it might take me a while. Also for those of you who read "A lesson in Vocab," I'll go ahead and tell you something. I am going to write a sequel for it. I will also still be using the vocab lesson. I stole my friends earlier, so I could work on it some this weekend. (I don't have English till next week, so I had to steal one if I wanted to get the stupid idea out of my head...) Thanks for reading! Have a great day!


End file.
